


Chasing After Alice

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Displaced Characters, Dreamworlds, Gen, Madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Once upon a time, there were three spirits.One blue.One green.One red.And everywhere they went, excitement and adventure would surely follow.They were enemies, at first.But all that was in the past.They had something that needed to be done.Something more important than an age-old quarrel.They were Chasing After Alice.Because her delusions had eaten their world.





	1. Teaser, Trailer

_Poor Alice,_

The doctor said.

_She’s out of her mind._

She was only ten. Couldn’t they forgive her?

_No help for it..._

The townspeople said.

She sat there, perched on the confessional.

_Her disease is incurable._

A solitary, wooden stool.

_Can’t have her around, she’s too scary..._

The other children were afraid.

_We have to protect them, at any cost._

Couldn’t the looking glass just swallow her whole?

...

“Now, Alice...”

_Who is it you talk to when you’re alone?_

The dejected figure was, for a moment, replaced by a flash of lightning.

_Are these phantoms your only friends?_

Blue, green, and red. Did you see them?

_Please tell them goodbye._

Alice...

_You don’t need them to live._

Don’t listen...

Don’t stop believing in your Wonderland.


	2. Delusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five ghosts wreak havoc, and set our story in motion.

“What the-?”

     He’d been overlooking his dark domain when a pair of glowing, red orbs shined out of the shadows.

     They played a staring contest for a time, until the creature those orbs belonged to, hopped out into the open. It was a rabbit. Bigger than one would think, and white as fresh-fallen snow. It gnashed its teeth hard enough to create sparks. The noise was a lot like a drill being forced through a brick wall. Purple clouds shook, and caught on fire!

     Hurriedly abandoning his perch, he leapt to the rocky ground to see what could be done, if anything. _That_ was a mistake. No sooner had his feet touched the earth than great sheets of flame devoured every inch of it! He was caught in the center of a ring he couldn’t escape.

     ...

He was almost finished distilling his latest potion when he heard the distinct _clink!_ of porcelain from the operating table. Turning, he saw a skin-and-bones creature chortling away over some joke he’d missed with a man in an outrageous hat. Various cups, plates, and utensils had been laid out over the fabric, along with a large cake absolutely _dripping_ with pink frosting. What was _this_? How had these odd...beings...gotten into his lair?

Abruptly, their laughter ceased, and they whipped their heads around to look at him. “Care for a spot of tea?” The one with the hat held out a cup for him to take, as the other strained to lift an oversized teapot covered in flowers. In the end, it slipped from his grasp, and smashed. Russet liquid flowed from the shattered remains, and both animal and human exchanged a look that clearly stated _Oh, crap!_

The tea soaked into his boots at the ankle, then rose to his knees, his chest, his neck-

He was choking-

...

He practically fell in the lava river when it appeared. A long, disembodied mouth stretched from ear-to-ear.

“The _heck-_!?”

Zany, purple stripes faded in around it, a grinning cat revealed in its entirety.

“Watch your language friend, there are _children_ afoot”.

_‘ Children’?_

His cave was decidedly _clear_ of kids.

“The hey you talkin’ about? It’s just us. And-!”

He pointed at the floating feline accusingly.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve showing up like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

The cat shook its head.

“I’m afraid you’re in for _much_ worse than a simple scare.”

An ominous rumbling came from above, and chunks of rock began to break off their places of rest.

“The red queen knows that I’m here. It’s only a matter of time before her guards succeed in tearing this place apart”.

“Who’s doing what-now?”

He was still stuck on the popping-out-of-nowhere thing.

A sizable chunk of ceiling fell right then, and crushed the cat, first.

Then himself, second.

Leg trapped under the massive piece of magma, he summoned up the flames in time to be crushed by a thousand more pieces of stone.

...

_She was looking, looking. Forever looking..._

_Spinning around in a daze._

_Then._

_Caught in a glare of sunlight._

_White fur._

_She was racing after it faster than the fastest train._

_Feet pounding._

_Familiar lights..._

_Familiar weightlessness..._

_Was she here before?_

_Running through intense heat, a shadow reaching, burning..._

_Sloshing through water, red as a ruby, a shadow grasping, sinking..._

_Leaping through cracked walls, and cracked domes, a shadow struggling, bleeding..._

_She could see happy faces off in the distance._

_Hold on...for a little while longer!_

_I’m coming!_

_I’m coming..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping, but oh well.
> 
> Credits:
> 
> Candy Pop was created by Jesterca.
> 
> Morivin was created by IvyDarkRose.
> 
> Drolsoir was created by Euphobea/Promptus.


	3. Vertigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The merging of nonsense and reality, is rough indeed...

_One, two, three._

_Do you see them now, through the settling dust?_

_In a circle they’re lying, blue above, green to the left, and red on the side remaining._

_..._

_What a sorry time they’ve come._

It was Candy Pop who awakened first, burnt skin crinkling like paper as he painfully rolled onto his back. Uncomfortable heat lounged in his body like a long-term guest, and it was some time before he was able to sit up.

Morivin followed suit a little bit later, lurching up onto all fours and vomiting enough tea-water to drown a small country. To his discomfort, he found that the scent of it was emanating off of him in waves.

Lastly, Drolsoir returned to his senses completely unable to move. His teeth automatically clenched at the agony currently tearing his nerve-endings to shreds. He remembered the collapse, the crushing weight pressing down on his ribs...

If he wasn’t so busy trying not to scream, he would’ve been cursing that cat to heck!

 

Preoccupied as they were with the unfortunate side-effects of Alice’s arrival, they failed to notice a diamond-bright, azure butterfly silently watching them from a nearby flower.

Fluttering its delicate, gossamer wings, it lift off from its perch, and flittered away as fast as its little wings could carry it.

 

Its master would want to know about these new, and strange intruders.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess it's been a while, huh? Not to worry, I haven't given up!! (:
> 
> Have a lovely day, and thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that's been bouncing around in my brain for a good three, or four weeks now.
> 
> Enjoy! (:
> 
> Credits:
> 
> Candy Pop was created by Jesterca.
> 
> Morivin was created by IvyDarkRose.
> 
> Drolsoir was created by Euphobea/Promptus.


End file.
